1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine performance analysis method and a gas turbine performance analysis system.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas turbine performance significantly changes due to not only operating conditions such as fuel flow rate but also atmospheric conditions such as inlet air temperature, it cannot be simply evaluated by using only absolute values. To solve this problem, there is a general method wherein the operating conditions of actual gas turbine are inputted into a performance calculation program of the gas turbine, and computed performance values, that is, proper predicted values are compared with actual measured values to conduct an evaluation of the gas turbine performance.
Actually, since the computed values obtained by the gas turbine performance calculation program never completely matches the actual measured values, to eliminate deviation, some adjustment is made to the computation method. This is generally called “tuning” or “model adjusting.” For example, Patent Document 1 has proposed a method wherein specifications of a model are adjusted so that the computed value of the performance model matches the actual measured value, and the computed value is compared with the measured value based on the adjustment results, thereby analyzing the presence or absence of deviation.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-174366